FIG. 12 is a top view of a conventional resonator. In FIG. 12, there are plate-like low-impedance wiring 1a, 1b and plate-like high-impedance wiring 2a, 2b arranged on the same plane. Then, one end of low-impedance wiring 1a is electrically connected to one end of high-impedance wiring 2a. Similarly, one end of low-impedance wiring 1b is electrically connected to one end of high-impedance wiring 2b. Further, the other end of high-impedance wiring 2a is electrically connected to the other end of high-impedance wiring 2b. Prior art documents on this patent application include patent literature 1, for instance.
In the configuration of the above-described conventional resonator, however, with plate-like low-impedance wiring 1a, 1b and plate-like high-impedance wiring 2a, 2b arranged on the same plane, the area size of the resonator is given by summing the area sizes of four wiring 1a, 1b, 2a, 2b. Accordingly, reducing the area size of a resonator is difficult.    [Patent literature 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H02-249303